


Львы и змеи

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Manhandling, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Size Difference, mentions of Charles Vane/Eleanor Guthrie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Тэтча беспокоит затянувшийся роман Чарльза и Элеанор. Вэйн не понимает, в чем, черт подери, его проблема.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lions and Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382029) by [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/pseuds/linndechir). 



> Авторское:
> 
> Надеюсь, получилось не слишком депрессивно, коль скоро эти события происходят незадолго до того, как Вэйн предает Тэтча. Если уж остальное не прокатит, можем просто притвориться, что после он решит его не предавать? Так или иначе, я надеюсь, вам понравится этот фик. :)

Когда Чарльз вернулся из порта, на палубе было тихо, не считая одного-двух вахтенных, которые коротко ему кивнули. Большинство матросов сошло на берег и коротало ночь, гуляя по шлюхам, надираясь и картежничая после дважды удачно подвернувшейся добычи. Теперь у Вэйна была собственная команда, собственный корабль, но, сколько бы ни наслаждался он полученной свободой действия, Тэтч по-прежнему сопровождал его почти на каждую вылазку. У Тэтча всегда был хороший нюх на прибыльный улов, и неважно, в чем их разногласия, − Чарльзу никогда не надоест сражаться на его стороне. К тому же судно Чарльза и в подметки не годится тэтчевской «Мести». Сказать по правде, хотя в иные дни это его и раздражало, «Месть» всё еще казалась роднее собственного корабля.

По ступеням он спустился к капитанской каюте. Охраны нет − проявление небрежности со стороны любого другого капитана, но знак невозмутимой уверенности в случае Тэтча. Постучать Чарльз не потрудился.

− Ты хотел меня видеть?

Тэтч стоял возле огромного стола, изучая карты, и не взглянул на Чарльза, когда тот вошел. В каюте, если не принимать во внимание маленькую масляную лампу, было темно, но и глаза у Тэтча всегда были что надо. Острые, проницательные, знающие.

− Я хотел тебя видеть, когда солнце еще стояло высоко. Ты не спешил. − Теперь он поднял голову, по-прежнему опираясь руками на стол, отчего создавалось обманчивое ощущение, будто они с Вэйном одного роста. Однако тон его, хотя и небрежный, не был тоном, каким обращаются к равному. Чарльз ему ближе, чем кто-либо еще, но равных Черной Бороде нет.

− Я тебе не слуга и не пес, − отозвался Чарльз, удивляясь яду в собственном голосе. − Я не прибегаю только потому, что ты свистнул.

Мгновение казалось, Тэтч хочет что-то обронить, что-то резкое и едкое, и лучше бы, черт возьми, он высказал, что у него на уме, но вместо этого Тэтч просто выпрямился и обошел стол, чтобы посмотреть Чарльзу в лицо. Вновь этот проницательный взгляд, а затем глубокий вздох. Чарльз сузил глаза, а в следующую секунду Тэтч схватил его запястье, грубо вздернул и припечатал спиной к ближайшей стене.

− Не прибегаешь, когда ты с ней, − и больше никакой небрежности в голосе, в жесткости последнего слова. Элеанор. Конечно, Тэтч знал, где он был, потому что Тэтч _всегда_ знает и потому что не так уж много существует мест, где Чарльз бывал в последние месяцы, едва только они возвращались в Нассау. Куда более свежа новость о том, что Тэтч как будто против. Его никогда не заботило, что Чарльз трахается с другими.

− В чем, блядь, твоя проблема? − Чарльз попытался вырвать запястье, но пальцы Тэтча на нем были словно железные браслеты. Вэйн ударился спиной о деревянную переборку, сильнее, чем когда-либо, ощутив, как Тэтч возвышается над ним, зажимает в угол. Чарльз никогда не был низким, даже ребенком он всегда выглядел слишком крупным для своего возраста и, повзрослев, вскоре привык смотреть на остальных сверху вниз. Но Тэтч никогда не был похож на остальных.

− Сейчас? Ни в чем. − А затем его левая рука оказалась у Чарльза в волосах, крепко сжала пальцами, когда он наклонился ближе. Это прикосновение отличалось от стальной хватки на запястье, оно было чем-то совершенно иным, чем-то, чем они занимались всё реже и реже в последние месяцы. Чарльз не знал, из-за Элеанор ли, или из-за той смазливой рыженькой, к которой Тэтч с недавних пор питал нежные чувства, или попросту потому, что они всё меньше времени проводили на одном корабле. − Надеюсь, именно так всё и останется.

С десяток мыслей мог бы он высказать в ответ на эти слова: сказать, что проблем бы не было, не создавай их Тэтч, или что уже _сам_ Тэтч был проблемой, как виделось некоторым в Нассау. Что он становится проблемой каждый раз, отказываясь признавать, что Чарльз больше не зеленый мальчишка под его началом. Но тянущее чувство в волосах вырвало у Вэйна стон, да и споры с Тэтчем всегда были разочарованием: на словах, кулаках или мечах − тот неизменно побеждал.

Чарльз перенес вес с одной ноги на другую, снял руку с ножа на ремне − как будто он всерьез собирался им воспользоваться − и опустил ее на руку Тэтча: дорогая, плотная ткань камзола с недюжинной силой под ней. Уголок тэтчевских губ приподнялся − всего лишь намек на улыбку. Чарльз предполагал, что Тэтч хочет устроить драку, но, кажется, хотел он слегка иного. Того, что обычно оказывалось куда меньшим разочарованием.

− Проблемы появятся, если ты с этим не смиришься, − произнес Чарльз.

Короткий сухой смешок, довольный блеск в глазах, словно он ждал реакции и получил именно ту, на которую рассчитывал. Для человека его размеров Тэтч всегда был проворен; его руки двигались быстро, отпуская Чарльза, чтобы разорвать его рубашку и так же стремительно разобраться с ремнем. Он низко застонал, когда Чарльз наконец-то притронулся к нему и, зеркально повторив действие, грубо схватил за волосы, а второй рукой поднялся к горлу, чтобы притянуть ближе и прижаться ко рту Тэтча сминающим поцелуем.

Мягкость его бороды у шеи была так же привычна, как укус в губы, как прикосновение этих широких ладоней, как пальцы, впивавшиеся в кожу Чарльза и направлявшие его туда, куда хотелось Тэтчу, с легкостью, которая, исходи она от кого-то другого, стала бы поводом для беспокойства. Еще один поцелуй, − и Тэтч скользнул губами вдоль его щеки, вниз, к горлу, где отпечатал крепкий, ранящий укус − жест неожиданный, будто стремление оставить метку, чего Тэтчу не требовалось раньше, когда Чарльз был моложе. Когда у Чарльза никого, кроме него, не было. Интересно, Тэтч уловил аромат духов, который остался на нем после Элеанор?

За волосы Вэйн отдернул его голову назад, смакуя этот глубокий рык, любому другому гарантировавший мир, полный боли, но Чарльзу − только ужесточившуюся хватку на боках и бедре, а затем Тэтч поднял его, словно тот вовсе ничего не весил, поднял так же запросто, как девицу; так же легко, как чуть ранее Чарльз поднял Элеанор. Но его это уже давно не беспокоило.

− Вот для чего вы хотели меня видеть, капитан? − Чарльз рассмеялся последнему слову; многие годы он не называл Тэтча подобным образом. В качестве ответа его обрушили на стол и карту с такой силой, что дерево заскрипело и дрогнуло, и звук этот напомнил Чарльзу о ночи в далеком прошлом: у него едва ли уже росли волосы на лице; в паршивом трактире посреди паршивого же портового городишки, название которого он давно позабыл, они, решив, что вшивая койка их, похоже, не выдержит, трахнулись на столе, который под ними и развалился. Еще неделю после Чарльз пытался вытащить из спины занозы, но до сих пор ни о чем не жалеет.

Он не успел даже рта раскрыть, чтобы спросить, помнит ли Тэтч ту ночку, как его снова целовали, кусая и терзая, пока губы не начали саднить. Его руки цеплялись за одежду Тэтча, но даже спустя столько лет, проведенных вместе, он не научился его раздевать, пальцы лишь безуспешно тянули за пуговицы и пряжки, в итоге переходя прямо к ремню, где, Вэйн знал, он преуспеет куда больше.

Тэтч скользнул губами по его горлу к плечу, чтобы прижаться ртом к шраму, который он сам оставил вскоре после того, как взял Чарльза к себе, − когда учил его сражаться. А уроки Тэтча всегда подразумевали боль, необходимую, чтобы понять, как ее претерпеть и продолжить битву, и чтобы в следующий раз стать быстрее и умнее. Сжав пальцы в волосах Тэтча, Чарльз направил его чуть ниже, пока губы не нашли подзажившую рану на груди, оставшуюся с последнего раза, когда они эти занимались: нож Тэтча − у шеи Чарльза, дразнящий будто целую вечность, прежде чем оставить на коже этот тонкий след. Сейчас, словно желая вновь открыть порез, Тэтч прихватил его зубами, и, когда вернулся к лицу, чтобы вновь накрыть рот Чарльза своим, губы его слегка отдавали на вкус кровью.

На протяжении многих лет они избегали нежностей, даже в первые несколько раз, когда Тэтч был полон решимости дать Чарльзу то, чего тот хочет, пока оба они не поняли, что хотел Чарльз именно этого − ссадин, укусов и грубости. Чарльз никогда не утруждал себя сексом с другими мужчинами, только лениво размышлял, способны ли и они дать ему всё это, сомневаясь, впрочем, на их счет. Будто сравнивать льва с заурядной овцой или в лучшем случае псом.

У Чарльза и наполовину не встал, не после того, чем он занимался полвечера, и хотя Тэтч, должно быть, заметил, он не проронил ни слова, сплюнул на ладонь и смазал их обоих ровно настолько, чтобы упростить процесс. И всё равно, когда он толкнулся внутрь, обожгло, как огнем, и Чарльз, в привычку которого не входило помалкивать при Тэтче, сыпанул потоком непотребных «блядь» и лишь отчасти шуточных угроз, заслужив в ответ низкий смешок куда-то в шею и:

− Ты в жизни вида не подашь, что хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

В такие моменты Тэтч обычно разговаривал мало, а меньше всего − когда находился внутри Вэйна, но если уж говорил, то голос его становился таким низким, что Чарльз скорее ощущал его, нежели слышал: грудь Тэтча вибрировала даже сквозь слои одежды, приклад пистолета, что висел у него на ремне, упирался Чарльзу в бок. Толчки были в меру болезненными, достаточно, чтобы мышцы ныли и пылали нервы.

Чарльз обхватил бедра Тэтча ногами, и хотя с того дня, когда они впервые занялись подобным, Вэйн поднабрал мышечной массы, ему потребовалась вся мощь, чтобы столкнуть себя и Тэтча со стола, переворачивая их обоих до тех пор, пока они не рухнули на жесткий пол: Чарльз − сверху, стонущий от досады, ощутив, как из него выскользнул член Тэтча.

− Не смей, блядь, двигаться, − рыкнул он, одной рукой, на груди Тэтча, прижимая его к полу, пока пальцы второй обхватывали и придерживали член, чтобы снова можно было на него опуститься. В таком положении всё ощущалось иначе, не лучше, просто по-другому, пусть даже Чарльзу не доставало веса Тэтча, давящего сверху. Ладонь Вэйна двинулась выше, пока не обернулась вокруг горла − угроза бесполезная, коль скоро Тэтч мог переломать ему руки, как веточки. Он не сжимал пальцы − однажды, очень давно, такой маневр стоил ему вывихнутого запястья, которое ныло еще несколько недель, − и, казалось, Тэтч знал, что Вэйн ничего не выкинет, поскольку был так же расслаблен, как если бы посиживал, развалившись в своем кресле со стаканчиком бренди, и его большие руки покоились на бедрах Чарльза, стискивая их до синяков, но не вынуждая замедлить темп.

Чарльз закрыл глаза, продолжая насаживаться на член Тэтча, резко и быстро, и гораздо нетерпеливее, нежели ожидал от себя, учитывая, что сегодня он уже получил всё, о чем только мечтается мужчине. Касания ладоней, двинувшихся вдоль боков, были неуклонными и теплыми; одна поднялась по спине Чарльза к загривку, чтобы утянуть его вниз, к Тэтчу. Отчасти Вэйн ожидал задыхающегося поцелуя, но взамен почувствовал лишь, как грубоватые пальцы обнимают его затылок. Была какая-то странная необходимость в этом прикосновении, не та, с которой они всем этим занимались, а, скорее, та, с которой матрос цепляется за скользкий такелаж, грозящий вырваться из рук, и Чарльз не позволил себе задержаться на этой мысли.

Он с силой опустился на Тэтча, вырвав у него один из тех редких глубоких стонов, и это слишком интимное касание пальцев у основания затылка снова обернулось кулаком, сжавшим и  неприятно дернувшим волосы, − напряжения ровно столько, чтобы Чарльз ощутил его своим скальпом, прямо под кожей.

Они всегда лучше понимали друг друга, когда не требовалось говорить, их тела всегда двигались, словно две половины одной сути, неважно, боролись они или занимались сексом. Чарльзу никогда не нравилось, что в мире существуют проблемы, которые нельзя разрешить одним из этих способов.

После Тэтч медленно подтянулся с пола на свое кресло, вытерся почти нетороплив и заправился, не поднимая глаз на Чарльза. Руки Вэйна едва дрожали, пока он одевался − настолько, насколько одеться было возможно, учитывая, что рубашка его теперь наполовину разорвана и лучше, наверное, ее сжечь, нежели штопать.

Он понимал, что может остаться, налить себе выпить, расспросить Тэтча о картах, которые тот изучал, когда он пришел. Или просто посидеть с ним чуть подольше, разговаривая либо вместе наслаждаясь тишиной, как они уже неоднократно делали.

Но Тэтч смотрел на него, будто зная о нем что-то, чего Чарльз о себе еще не узнал, и это тревожило. Он специально помедлил, возясь со штанами дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы получить возможность распознать эмоцию. Не гнев, не беспокойство, а − и Чарльз понял это, только когда почти отвернулся от Тэтча, − подозрение. Не такое, будто Тэтч ему больше не доверял, но такое, будто он не был больше уверен, а стоит ли.

Чарльз вспомнил всё, что Элеанор когда-либо говорила о Тэтче: что он представляет опасность для Нассау, что мнит себя королем, которому не нужно подчиняться правилам остальных, − всё то, за что Чарльз восхищался им с самого первого дня. Всё то, что лишь подтверждало: перемирия между Тэтчем и семейством Гатри быть не может. Это выражение в глазах Тэтча должно было его взбесить, но он лишь подумал, не ошибается ли тот в своих сомнениях на его счет. На их счет.

Поэтому Чарльз повернулся к нему спиной, потому что остаться − значило встретиться с этим взглядом, и сделал несколько коротких шагов к двери, когда голос Тэтча остановил его:

− Чарльз.

Он поднялся с кресла, разгладил карту на столе, рука замешкалась на бумаге, касаясь ее с мягкостью, словно пальцы его еще гладили кожу Вэйна. Его глаза смотрели на Карибское море, пристально, как будто разыскивая что-то.

− Ты помнишь, что я однажды сказал тебе о женщинах?

− Ты много рассказывал мне о женщинах. − Чарльз стоял в пол-оборота, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Чуть заметная улыбка пробежала по губам Тэтча, почти тоскливая.

− И ты мало что из этого слушал. Однажды я сказал, что дела, в которые вовлечены женщины, не длятся вечно. − Теперь он снова поднял глаза. − Чем умнее женщина, тем вернее это правило. А Элеанор Гатри − очень умная женщина. Определенно, умнее тебя.

− Что ты хочешь сказать? − Чарльз всё еще не мог избавиться от чувства, что Тэтч знает что-то, о чем не догадывается он сам, но Чарльз знал этого человека достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: Тэтч не в настроении объясняться.

− Что я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Когда пускаешь в постель змею, не удивляйся, если она тебя укусит.

В ответ Чарльз усмехнулся, отчасти желая подойти и врезать ему по лицу, но последнее, что ему было нужно для завершения ночи, − это проигранная драка.

− Если это и случится, уверен, ты будешь поблизости, чтобы сказать «а я ведь говорил», − огрызнулся в итоге Чарльз и, не дав Тэтчу шанса на ответ, вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Быть может, еще не поздно вернуться в Нассау.


End file.
